


Permanent Ink

by radioactivesunflower



Series: Ass Tat Ficlets [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Tattoos, What am I doing, Why Did I Write This?, tattoo!danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was to old to be drinking on a Sunday night with the Rookie. Didn't stop him from going. He really shouldn't be shocked by waking up and seeing he has a tattoo. </p><p>This is pure Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Ink

**Author's Note:**

> A crack Ficlet about Tattoos and Drunk nights.

_Why does my ass hurt?_

 That was the first thought of Detective Danny Williams had waking up on Monday morning.  
He could taste the left over alcohol on his tongue and if the hangover said anything.  
Last night must of been a crazy one. God why did he let Kono take him out.

With a groan that rivaled an old man twice his age he got up from his bed stark naked and made the way to the bathroom.  
After relieving himself he looked in the bathroom mirror. Hair standing up in every which way and still blood shot eyes.  
Danny could tell there had been much much drinking last night.

He was never going out with the rookie again. Never. Reaching above his head popping his back Danny looked at the time.  
He had over slept! He was to be at the office in ten minutes. Swearing the blond Jersey man ran out into his bedroom.  
No time to take a shower looked from something to wear. Grabbing the first shirt, pants and socks he could find he ran back to the bathroom reaching for his toothbrush.  
  
Thats when he felt a sharp pain in his back area. He had forgotten about the pain in his ass after waking up. Looking over his shoulder he saw that a he had a cloth tapped to his ass right smack dab in the middle of his left cheek.  
  
Oh god. What did he do. He had gotten a tattoo. What the hell had happened last night! Slowly he pulled back the tape to see what he had let Kono talk him into last night. Once the tape was fully off he turned his backside to the mirror and tried to make since of what was on his ass.  
  
The superman logo only…it was in camouflage the S was still there it didn’t take a rocket scientist to put it together.  
  
What the actual fuck! Cursing under his breath Danny hid his face in his hands.  
He had gotten a literal SuperSEAL tattoo…on his ass. HE HAD GOTTEN SOMETHING ABOUT HIS BOSS TATTOOED ON HIS ASS!

....This was a _fucked_ Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> This now going to become a Series.  
> Please Comment and leave me ideas and thoughts about this series and ficlet :)


End file.
